hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Cal Johnston (Inferno Regime-Verse)
Cal Johnston is a notorious pirate of TRAPPIST-1. He was the husband of SinTEK founder Elexis Sinclaire until his wife was killed by Hester Shaw. From that day forth, he worked to oppose Hester and became a resistance fighter. History Early life About eight years prior to the U4 incident, Cal Johnston and his father Felix were thieves in TRAPPIST-1 who commonly found themselves fighting their nemesis, Noemi Laporte. Contacting the other criminals, Lemuel Smith, Azraelle Takagi, Jafs and Lori Trieste, Cal led a team of pirates and criminals against her but, ultimately, were always foiled at every turn. Hester's Regime After Elexis caused Hester to try to kill Antonio Mancini following an attack on Oak Island on TRAPPIST-1g, the girl went insane, killing the self-proclaimed Mother Nature of TRAPPIST-1e and initiating a new Regime to stand up to "big people". Years later, Elexis set her sights on unleasing U4 on not only TRAPPIST-1e but also other planets in the system, and, with Cal as her husband, she ordered Antonio Mancini to raid a bank in Freeport, tricking a girl named Hester Shaw into killing a crime boss. Distraught over what she'd done, Hester killed Elexis in retaliation and began establishing a new fascist Regime. Soon after, Cal and his gang were confronted by Hester's supporters, looking for information regarding Freeport mob boss Gianni Manero and drug dealer Viktor Radek. Noemi, in her interrogation, blurted out something that offended Cal, forcing his gang to give up the criminals' location somewhere in TRAPPIST-1. At some point after this interaction with Noemi, Cal and his comrades were arrested and sent to a super prison at the edge of the system created by the Regime, where they were held until the fourth year of Hester's rule. At that time, Cal and every other criminal in the prison was freed by the Material Defender, looking to rescue his compatriots, and Cal went into hiding, but at the expense of Lori, Jafs, Az and Smith, all of whom died at the hands of the Shivans. Distraught over the deaths of his friends, Cal "went rogue". He spent his time investigating a gang lead by Manero and Radek before Hester discovered the gang's existence and slaughtered all of them. After this, Cal decided to return to his pirate lifestyle and he found himself in the middle of another anti-Regime gang and, deciding they needed a competent leader so they wouldn't be killed like the last group. Before the Galaxian Civil War At some point following the downfall of Hester's Regime and during the Galaxian Civil War, Cal was arrested again, this time with the help of the Galactic Terran-Vasudan Intelligence and SOC. Galaxian Civil War Driven by revenge for the executions of his father and the other members during Hester's rule, Cal allied with the UGSF loyalists. He thought he was working with the others to take over the galaxy in Hester's absence. However, their true mastermind behind the Civil War, whose identity was initially only known to him, was the Shivans. Cal was sent on several missions to subdue the renegade UGSF that threatened the loyalist's plan, holding a grudge against former Regime members, especially Noemi. However, after the loyalist UGSF were destroyed by the Shivans, Cal had gone his separate way. Category:Inferno Regime-Verse